


Together, With You

by switchbladesandstreetsigns



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Valentine's Day, better late than never
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchbladesandstreetsigns/pseuds/switchbladesandstreetsigns
Summary: Izaya doesn't care much about Valentine's Day, but Shizuo wants to spend the day together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rukazaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/gifts).



> A huge thanks to rukazaya for letting me use her list of headcanons as inspiration! :D

Izaya wasn't much of the romantic type, so Valentine's Day didn't mean much to him. Shizuo, on the other hand, was, and wanted to make as much out of the day as he could. Shizuo had managed to convince Izaya to come over, but they met up at Russia Sushi first so they could grab some lunch to take home.

Shizuo had frowned slightly when Izaya arrived carrying his laptop in its case. He should've expected it, but he had hoped that the day would be spent together without anything to interrupt them. Izaya had apologized about it, but something made Shizuo doubt his sincerity. He decided that he could live with it, though.

"Would you like some coffee?" Shizuo offered as they got back to his place. He'd prepared it beforehand, knowing Izaya practically lived on it.

"That would be nice," Izaya accepted, taking off his shoes before going to settle on the couch. He opened his laptop and began finishing the document he'd been working on.

Shizuo followed shortly with their sushi and two mugs; coffee, black, for Izaya, and cocoa for himself. He placed them on the table. He turned and was going to sit next to Izaya when he got a better idea. Wordlessly, he lifted Izaya (with his laptop), sat down, and placed Izaya on his lap.

"Was that necessary?" Izaya asked, his typing never ceasing.

"Yes."

"I could have just gotten up," he pointed out. He'd paused his work to look at Shizuo.

"But that wouldn't be as fun," Shizuo teased. He just got an eye roll in return.

He let Izaya continue with his work while he opened up their box of sushi. He saw Izaya hold his hand out, silently asking for a piece. Rather than just giving it to him, he held it out to him, and, oddly enough, without complaint, Izaya took a bite. There was a mumbled "thank you," and the sound of typing started back up again. He continued to feed Izaya this way, finding it enjoyable and adorable.

Once the sushi was gone, he set the box to the side. He looked over Izaya's shoulder to see if he was close to being done. He couldn't tell. He had absolutely no idea what the document was about. So, out of boredom and impatience, he ever so softly kissed the back of Izaya's neck, whispering, "I love you." He had to try to hold back his tremors of laughter as a deep red crept into the tips of Izaya's ears.

Izaya stayed silent, pretending like he didn't hear anything, trying to focus on the task at hand. But no matter how hard he tried, he could stop the heat radiating off his cheeks. He could handle being fed, so long as Shizuo couldn't see his face, but little whispers made it almost impossible to keep his composure. Then it got worse.

He had to try desperately not to just melt as Shizuo pressed his thumbs into the stiff muscles of his shoulders. Izaya slowed his typing as Shizuo moved down to his middle back, loosening tough knots that Izaya had grown used to living with. Eventually, his typing stopped all together as he let himself relax. He hadn't realized how bad of shape his back was in. Pain eased and stress faded.

He didn't even make a sound when Shizuo's hands wandered down to his thighs, gently caressing them with his thumbs. It felt too nice for him to care, regardless of how suggestive it might be. He imagined that this was what heaven must feel like, if there was such a thing. His whole body felt warm and relaxed.

Finally giving in, Izaya closed his laptop and placed it aside only to be pulled back and smothered.

Shizuo knew exactly where to go to make Izaya squirm. Holding him tightly, he pressed a kiss to Izaya's throat, feeling his rapidly increasing pulse. It was becoming a struggle to keep a hold of Izaya as he moved this way and that, trying to wiggle away from the onslaught of kisses down his neck.

He couldn't keep from laughing as he tried to escape.

"Shizuo...! Stop it!" he panted, pressing on Shizuo's restraining arm. "I can't... I can't breathe!"

Shizuo let up, but didn't let go. He fell sideways onto the couch, taking Izaya with him. He planted a kiss on his temple as they both tried to get their breathing and heart rates under control. He could feel Izaya's laughter subsiding, and allowed him to turn over to face him.

They both watched each other for a long while, contented smiles plastered to their faces. That was, until gravity did its job and caused Izaya to slip off the edge of the couch that was nowhere near big enough for two grown men to lay on at the same time.

Shizuo couldn't helo but giggle a bit as he picked Izaya up off the floor and laid back down with him. He made sure he had a tight grip this time, keeping Izaya close.

"Are you okay?" he asked through a final chuckle.

"Mhm."

Izaya rested his forehead against Shizuo's chest, taking in the warmth. He'd always felt safe like that, even the first night. As strong as Shizuo was, Izaya quickly learned that he's really a giant teddy bear.

"I love you, too."

It was so quiet, Shizuo almost didn't hear it, but he knew it was sincere. Izaya didn't use those words lightly. If he said it, he meant it.

They stayed there like that for hours, sometimes sitting in silence and enjoying the other's company, sometimes talking about old memories. But most of all, they were existing together.

Darkness had long since filled the apartment when Shizuo lifted a dozing Izaya. He tried not to jostle him too much as he made his way toward the bedroom. He smiled down at Izaya when he nuzzled closer, a small noise escaping him as he tried to shift. He was just too cute for Shizuo to bear sometimes.

He tucked Izaya under the blankets and crawled under with him. It felt so natural having Izaya curled up next to him, legs tangled with his own, slow breaths on his skin. Before closing his eyes, Shizuo tenderly kissed Izaya's forehead.

"Happy Valentine's Day, 'Zaya."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really happy with how this turned out, so I hope you enjoy it! (Sorry it's late! ^^')


End file.
